supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clusturific Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Gavrilla: "RYUUNOSUKE NEVER LETS ME WATCH PB&J OTTER!" Announcer: "Jo visits a very, very, very large family..." Ladonna: "Lucy and Lacey, both of you bratty s***s are such a pair of awkward geeks!" Announcer: "With five adopted sets of twins that misbehave..." throws a potted plant at Aaliyah shakes Ryosuke's crib cries Melora: "Mummy is a moron!" Igor: "Mommy is a Poopie-head!" spanks Melora and Igor with a wooden mallet Announcer: "And a stubborn and self-centered mother who brings out the wooden mallet..." Ladonna: "YOU DO NOT SHAVE PARTS OF MY HAIR WITH A RAZOR, YOU RUSSIAN FOOLS!" Announcer: "And a dozen well-behaved children..." Gavrilla: "Mommy is a selfish Poopie-head!" throws a rock in Gavrilla's face cries Ladonna: "BE A CRYBABY ALL YOU WANT! SEE IF I CARE!" Gavrilla: "But it hurts!" Ladonna: "GOOD! IT SHOULD HURT MORE!" Lacey: "We lost our baby brother Andrew to shaken baby syndrome six months ago..." Submission Reel Jo: "I'm in Mobile ready to help a very, very, very large family with a very, very, very stubborn mother who treats Lacey and Lucy like slaves, and a concerned and caring father. Let's take a look." Lacey, John, and Lucy: "Hi, we're the Clusturific Family." John: "I'm John." Lacey: "I'm Lacey, age 16." Lucy: "And I'm Lucy, age 14." John: "My wife's name is Ladonna." Konstantin: "Mommy is a big, big poopy-butt!" throws a bottle of beer in Konstantin's face but misses Jo: (gasps) and Lacey help get their younger siblings ready for school Melora: "Stinky head!" lays on the couch, drinking vodka and smoking cigarettes Lucy: "Our little brother, Andrew, died from Shaken Baby Syndrome." see a picture of baby Andrew Lucy: "Andrew cried and tried to get Mom's attention while she was watching TV. She picked him up and violently shook him." Lacey: "He was 7 months old when he died." Observation begins children's rooms are very messy trashes Ladonna's room, flipping the bed upside down Konstantin: "Mommy is a big, big poopy-butt!" spits Ladonna's face and gets into her makeup Jo: "Ladonna's selfish attitude was the result of Konstantin's disrespectful behavior towards her and other people." colors on the walls, including a picture of Ladonna with stink lines and a caption that reads "I AM A BIG, BIG SMELLY OLD POOPY-BUTT!" Observation Continues Lacey, Lucy, Melora and Konstantin are at the supermarket Konstantin: "I am sick of your selfish ****, Mom! You treat us all like ****, you stupid motherf***ing b****!" Melora: "Yeah, you stupid, ugly, fat poopy-butt! All you ever care about and worry about is yourself! You are a big, smelly, fat b****!" Lucy: "Melora and Konstantin are right, Mother." Lacey: "Yeah." and Melora cause a scene at the supermarket Melora: "I HATE MOMMY!" Dima, Gavrilla, Anja, Irina, Igor, Konstantin, Melora, Platon and Savva scream at the top of their lungs and throw tantrums Kimiko, Lacey, Lucy and Hada run away from Home Hada: "I'm sick of mom's (bleep)." Kimiko: "Yeah, I've had it with her." Lacey: "She treats me and Lucy like slaves." Lucy: "We're running away." Lacey, Hada and Kimiko gather their things and run away Kimiko: "Where will we go now?" Lucy: "As far away from that (bleep) as possible." Lacey: "We'll leave town, and start a new life ourselves, I wish we had a new mom that isn't a pain in the a**." Jo vs. Ladonna Jo: "Lacey was crying because she didn't go to the party with Lucy because of Miss Ladonna. So, I decided to give Ladonna a piece of my mind." Jo: "YOUR SELFISHNESS RIGHT NOW IS APPALLING!" Melora: "Yeah, mommy is a stupid-head!" throws a tennis racket at Melora, but misses Melora: "You missed! Stinky Butt! Stinky Butt! Na-Na Na-Na Boo-Boo!" grabs her lunch, homework, her jacket and rushes outside to catch the schoolbus Jo: (gasps) rolls her eyes Jo: "Why did you give me a dirty look by rolling eyes?" Ladonna: "Cause you are nothing but an ungrateful jerk!" Jo: "Well don't! You-" Ladonna (angrily): "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I AM CALLING THE COPS JO FATTY FROST!" Lacey: "Jo-Jo isn't going anywhere MOTHER DEAREST!!! Besides, Dad is considering on divorcing you and have you thrown out unless you change your ways." gets on the schoolbus and goes off to school Jo: "I am serious, Ladonna. You need a reality check for what you did." Ladonna: "A F***ING REALITY CHECK?!?!?!?!?!?!" Jo: "Of course! You need to come with me. We have to go to a homeless shelter to help out people in need." Ladonna: "Oh, please..." Ladonna gets a reality check and Ladonna are at a homeless shelter Ladonna: "Yuck! I hate this. It is such a dump!" Jo: "Excuse me?" Jo: "I knew Ladonna was being selfish, but I didn't care." Jo is talking to a divorced mother of twin sons, Ladonna is listening to the song "Wash Him Off" by Marydancin on her iPhone children, Abdukrahman, Abdulrahman, Aaliyah, Abdulkareem, Abdullah, Hada, Kimiko, Kuro, Ryuunosuke, Czar and Dima secretly follow Ladonna and Jo iPhone voice: "You have 1 new message." Woman (on recording): "Mrs. Clusturific, this is Lacey and Lucy's teacher, Miss Jodie Fields, at Mobile High School. They both joined the volunteered program and are volunteering at a local animal shelter after school. If you have any questions, you can call them." Abdulrahman, Dima, Aaliyah, Czar, Abdulkareem, Abdullah, Hada, Kimiko, Kuro and Ryuunosuke sneak into the kitchen Aaliyah: "Ryosuke, Platon, Savva, Melora, Konstantin, Irina, Igor, Gavrilla and Anja are staying with Grandma." to: Lacey and Lucy volunteering at a local animal shelter after school to: Hada, Kimiko, Kuro, Ryuunosuke, Czar, Abdukrahman, Abdulrahman, Dima, Aaliyah, Abdulkareem and Abdullah helping out at the homeless shelter Hada: "Lunch is ready, people! Come and get it! We've got bundt cake!" Kimiko: "We have Caesar salad!" Kuro: "Spaghetti and meatballs!" Ryuunosuke: "Meatloaf is hot and ready, people!" Aaliyah: "Cold cuts, get your cold cuts!" Abdukrahman: "Iced tea!" Abdulkareem: "Fresh salmon and halibut!" Abdullah: "Roast turkey sandwiches!" Abdulrahman: "Lasagna's ready!" Czar: "Soup's on!" Dima: "We've got bread!" Jo: "See? Your children take the time to care for others and help out." (Czar snatches Ladonna's iPhone to play "Keep Away" with the homeless kids) Czar: "Keep away!" (Czar tosses his mom's iPhone to a homeless little girl, who passes it to her little brother, then tosses it to his cousin, who passes it to Abdulrahman) Abdulrahman: "Keep away!" Naughty Platform DVD meeting Reinforcements Bye Bye, Jo-Jo Family Update (The kids and John (minus Ladonna) are visiting Andrew's grave) Jo: "John has divorced and filed a permanent restraining order against Ladonna. John has custody of the kids, Ladonna has now ended up homeless and is now living on the streets of Mobile after the police found 7-month-old Andrew's body in the lake."Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts